Mikhaln Shadown (Mieszany Świat)
Mikhaln Shadown (Mieszany Świat)- jest alternatywą Mikhalna występującą w Mieszanym Świecie. Tak samo jak w innych wymiarach jest on magiem oraz alchemikiem. Po nastąpieniu Koniunkcji jego główną misją jest ustalenie jej przyczyn i możliwe zapobiegniecie kolejnemu zdarzeniu tego typu. Historia: Mikhaln przybył do Kraju jakiś czas po wydarzeniu, które zwane było Inwazją. Mag był szkolony w przeszłości przez Odyna, boga magii w tajnikach tej sztuki oraz przez Nicolasa Flamela w alchemii. Kiedy przybył w rejony Trójkąta Bermudzkiego natrafił na Vulausa. Przedstawiciela pradawnej rasy oraz jednego z dwunastu członków Lawnm Ur. Talent maga zaimponował obcemu, więc prowadził go w do organizacji. Mikhaln został trzynastym członkiem tego zrzeszenia. Nie została mu odsłonięta cała wiedza oraz wszystkie tajemnice, jednak dane mu było poznać historię wszechświata oraz umożliwiono mu dostęp do potężnej technologii jaką dysponowało Lawan Ur. Mag nie korzystał w prawdzie ze wszystkich zdobyczy technologicznych, gdyż przez jego zdolności były mu one nie potrzebne, jednak nawet mag potrafił docenić ich skuteczność, więc wzbogacił swój arsenał między innymi o Wszechwidzące Oko. Kiedy Mikhaln rozpoczął swoje poznawanie kraju z wielkim uradowaniem dowiedział się, że przywódcą praktycznie największego tworu państwowego w Kraju, czyli Federacji jest poznany przez niego w przeszłości człowiek Przemek0980. Mag nie myśląc wiele udał się do stolicy jego państwa, do Metropolii. Właśnie tam Mikhaln pierwszy raz ujrzał anomalie czasowe. To coś nie było normalne, mimo to istniało. Materia i energia przenosiła się między czasem i przestrzenią. Mag pozostał w Metropolii przez długi czas, badając anomalie i doszukując się w nich możliwości na zwiększenie swoich własnych zdolności. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że obserwacje nie przyniosły korzyści. Po kilku miesiącach spędzonych w Metropolii Mikhaln udał się do siedziby Przemka. Zwyczajnie przeszedł obok wartowników zmieniając ich percepcję. Po prostu go nie dostrzegli. Wszedł do biura Przemka i czekał na dawnego znajomego. II Przywódca Federacji nie był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył Mikhalna w swoim biurze. Stwierdził, że jego obecności, mimo iż nie czuł jej od wielu lat, to nigdy nie zapomni. To spotkanie zapoczątkowało współpracę między magiem, a reinkarynatorem. Obaj postanowili utrzymać ze sobą stały kontakt. A ich środkiem komunikacji miały stać się listy. Mikhaln zostawił na biurku Przemka szkatułkę na listu. Wszystko co Przemek do niej wrzuci pojawi się w drugiej, której właścicielem był mag. Po wręczeniu prezentu mag opuścił Przywódcę Federacji. Kluczowe wydarzenie nastąpiło parę lat po ich spotkaniu, Koniunkcja. Materia i energia scaliły się. Przynajmniej pozornie. Linie czasu nałożyły się na siebie, jednak pozostał jeden problem. Mag go dostrzegł, pozostali członkowie Lawan Ur także. Co się stało z energią z innych wszechświatów, zwyczajnie znikła? To nie możliwe. Połączenie się nieskończonych linii czasu, powinno oznaczać zsumowanie się energii ze wszystkich tych wymiarów, a to oznaczałoby tylko jedno. Koniec świata. Tak się jednak nie stało. Możliwości były zatem dwie: coś posiadło całą tą energię, energię mogącą zniszczyć cały wszechświat, albo cała ta energia gdzieś jest, a jej pojawienie się będzie oznaczać Apokalipsę. Żaden z tych scenariuszy nie był zbyt pozytywny. Znalezienie prawdziwego stało się misją Mikhalna. Miał dowiedzieć się czemu doszło do Koniunkcji i jeśli to tylko możliwe zapobiec kolejnemu zdarzeniu podobnego do tego, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku będzie to koniec. Wygląd: Mikhaln nosi długi do kolan ciemno granatowy płaszcz z białymi pasami na plecach. Nakrycie to jest wykonane z włókien węgla, które po użyciu przez maga alchemii mogą stać się wytrzymałe jak diament. Mikhaln ma średniej długości włosy koloru czarnego z pojedynczymi czerwonymi kosmykami. Zazwyczaj zaczesuje je do tyłu. Ma także dziwny nawyk poprawiania swoich włosów co chwilę. Jego oczy są koloru szarego. Przywodzą na myśl zachmurzone niebo tuż przed burzą. Umiejętności: ''' Mikhaln przez lata trenował magię, a jego specjalnością jest magia grawitacji. Dzięki niej potrafi wpływać na czas i przestrzeń kształtując ją według własnej woli. Mikhaln osiągnął poziom pozwalający mu rzucać czaru przy pomocy tylko i wyłącznie myśli. Trenował się także w alchemii. Dzięki Kamieniom Filozoficznym, które są jego stałym wyposarzeniem jest w stanie przeprowadzać transmutację każdego rodzaju materii. Sam mag uważa alchemię za najlepsze narzędzie zabójcy. Jest jednak w stanie przeprowadzić transmutacje tylko przy kontakcie fizycznym. Kamienie Filozoficzne powodują także, że ciało maga regeneruje się w niezwykłym tempie, nawet gdy ten nie posiada już świadomości. Są one niejako zaprogramowane do tego. Powoduje to, że czarodzej jest niemalże nieśmiertelny. Mikhaln trenował jeszcze przed przybyciem do Kraju sztukę zwaną Harmonią. Osiągnął w niej najdoskonalszy możliwy poziom. Energia jest przez niego używana w 100%, jego umysł jest zawsze spokojny i praktycznie nic nie jest w stanie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Po przybyciu do Kraju Lawan Ur pomogło Mikhalnowi poznać sekrety Włóczni Odyna. Za zgodą maga oręż ten został przekuty tworząc Berło Odyna. Nie był to bezcelowy zabieg. Moc broni została zwielokrotniona. Nadal posiada ona limity, jednak są one niemalże niewyczuwalne. Sama zasada Berłą jest taka, że czerpie ono magię z niezwykle potężnego, praktycznie nieskończonego źródła, Yggdrasilu, Drzewa Światów. '''Osobowość: Mikhaln jest niezwykle spokojny. Momentami aż zbyt spokojny. Nigdy nie reaguje gwałtownie i zawsze zastanowi się zanim coś zrobi. Przez to niektórym wydaje się być flegmatyczny. Sam uważa to za swoją słabość, z którą nieustannie walczy. Myśli chłodno i logicznie. Podczas walki, mimo iż wie, że mało kto jest mu w stanie dorównać to zawsze szanuje swojego przeciwnika. Jest lojalny i przyjacielski. Nie łamie danego słowa, a honor ma dla niego duże znaczenie. Nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół, mimo to jest ich pewien. Wie, że go nie zawiodą. Wyposażenie: -Berło Odyna- potężna broń pozwalająca czerpać niesamowite ilości energii prosto od Yggdrasil. Pozwala to magowi na kształtowanie czasoprzestrzeni. Mikhaln może dzięki temu raz na jakiś czas (z reguły jest to jeden dzień, choć bywa, że dłużej) zmienić pewne prawa fizyki. Mag nie używa jednak tej zdolności, gdyż wie, że przyciągnie to wzrok bytów wyższych, a tego stara się uniknąć. -Kamienie Filozoficzne- umieszczone w ciele Mikhalna zapewniają mu regeneracje i pozwalają na używanie alchemii. -Wszechwidzące oko- mag nosi je na czole, niezwykle spodobał mu się ten wynalazek i bardzo często z niego korzysta. -Wieża Maga (o ile można to zaliczyć do wyposarzenia)- jest to ruchomy dom Mikhalna. Wieża ta unosi się kilkaset metrów nad ziemią dzięki magii. Znajduje się w niej Tron pozwalający obserwować wszystko co znajduje się w Kraju, a nawet dalej, w zależności od tego jak Mikhaln „ustawi” Tron. Relacje: ''' '''Przemek0980: Mikhaln poznał Przemka już w przeszłości. Ten radził się go wielu spraw, wtedy to zawiązała się między nimi współpraca. Obaj mogą na siebie liczyć. Mag zawsze jest gotów pomóc Przemkowi i ma nadzieję, że on także będzie mu pomocny. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że myśli o nim jak o przyjacielu. Mimo iż Mikhaln nie wplątuje się w politykę, to z radością obserwuje jak wzrasta potęga Federacji. Chętnie pomoże Przywódcy tego państwa, jeśli tylko zostanie poproszony o pomoc. Czasami dziwi się, czemu chłopak prowadzi tak zawiłą politykę, skoro dysponuje mocą, którą by bez problemu pokonał swoich przeciwników. Salai: Mikhaln zawarł pakt z Salai. Początkowo kierował się tylko chęcią zdobycia potężnego sojusznika, który w zespole z nim tworzyłby niepokonany duet. Po pewnym czasie zaprzyjaźnił się z demonicą i traktuje ją jako towarzyszkę. Wie, że może jej zaufać i że nie zawiedzie go. Zastanawia się czasem, czy ta faktycznie pożre jego duszę, gdy mag zginie. Vulaus: Mikhaln szanuje go za to, że wprowadził go w tajniki ich organizacji, jednak ich relacje są czysto zawodowe. Nigdy nie postarał się zawiązać z nim jakiś bliższych kontaktów. Mieszkańcy CreepyTown: Mikhaln nie miał okazji poznać ich zbyt dobrze. Sam parokrotnie był w tym mieście. Określa je jako chaotyczne. Dziwi się, że Przemek pozwolił mu pozostać niezależnym, domyśla się, że ma to związek z mieszkającą tam syreną. Ciekawostki: - Umie mówić w sześciu językach: Polskim, Ukraińskim, Szwedzkim, Angielskim, Francuskim i Łacinie. - Podczas rozmowy często używa archaicznych wyrażeń. - Bardzo często mówi sam do siebie. - Kiedy chce porozmyślać przenosi się do Yggdrasil’u, a raczej do jego szczątek. Po zajściu Koniunkcji Drzewo Światów zaczęło się rozpać dać. Teraz służy praktycznie tylko Mikhalnowi, jako źródło wielkich ilości energii magicznej do zasilenia Berła Odyna. Cytaty: „Koniunkcja… hmm… coś takiego nigdy nie powinno nastąpić, a gdyby już, to nas nie powinno tu być abyśmy mogli o tym rozmyślać. Równowaga została zachwiana, to nie powinno mieć miejsca.”- Mikhaln o Koniunkcji. „Magia jest trochę jak muzyka. Kiedy ją naprawdę zrozumiesz będziesz w stanie ją tworzyć. Najpierw trzeba ją jednak usłyszeć. Kiedy to się stanie można stworzyć nawet wspaniałą symfonię. W innym przypadku powstanie tylko zgrzyt.”- Mikhaln o magii. „Kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłem. Już po pierwszym spotkaniu. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś osiągniesz coś wielkiego. No i proszę! Przywódca Federacji! Jednego z najpotężniejszych państw we wszystkich wymiarach.”- rozmawiając z Przemkiem. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszany Świat